Power Rangers: Angels Surge
'''Power Rangers: Angels Surge '''is an series created by Billy2009. This series follows five college friends who believe in God and are chosen to become the Power Rangers: Angels Surge to stop evil demons. Story Characters Rangers Allies Supporting Characters Villains Monsters * Axehammer (1-2) - which based on the unused Samurai/Super Samurai monster, Urawadachi. * Swordor the Blade Phantom (1-2) - which based on the unused RPM monster, Hirameki Bakki. * Hammeron (3) - which based on the unused Turbo monster, RR Rii. * Brainiac (4) - which based on the unused Zeo monster, Bara Brain. * Blazemander (5) - which based on the unused Operation Overdrive monster, Dembey. * Copyhead (6) - which based on the unused Wild Force monster, Copy Org. * Multi-Eyes (7) - which based on the unused Lightspeed Rescue monster, Godai. * Mothater (8) - which based on the unused Lightspeed Rescue monster, Blowgene. * Cicada Wonger (9) - which based on the unused In Space monster, Cicada Nejire. * Coral-Bot (10) - which based on the unused Megaforce monster, Adoborute-G of the Vital. * Coralator (10) - a red/black/orange version of the In Space monster, Coral Nejire. * Professor Turtle (11-12) - which based on the unused RPM monster, Meka. * Carnivalizer (11-12) - which based on the unused Dino Thunder monster, Hexanoid HanaBikiniVenus. * Ogreceros (13) - which based on the unused Mystic Force monster, Solitary Confinement Hades Beas Ogre. * Noisephant (14) - which based on the unused RPM monster, Rombiako. * Caulifloweray (15) - which based on the unused Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers monster, Dorotabou. * Poterror (16) - which based on the unused Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2nd season) monster, Pot Taoist. * Cyborgoom (17-18) - which based on the unused Super Megaforce monster, Salamandam. * Savage Angel Megazord (17-18) - which based on the unused SPD monster, Megaroria II. * Pokeray (19) - which based on the unused Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2nd season) monster, Duke Trump. * Ravageinator (20-21) - which a hybird monster version of Frreaky Tiki from Lost Galaxy and Dreadhead from Samurai. * Robot Squirrel (20-21) - which based on the unused Ninja Storm monster, Gliding Ninja Musasabisutaru. * Flameroid (20-21) - which based on the unused Super Megaforce monster, Fireroid Meran. * Sniperay (22) - which based on the unused Time Force monster, Sniper Reihou. * Police-Bot (23) - which based on the unused Zeo monster, Bara Police. * Abominus (24) - which based on the unused Lightspeed Rescue monster, Corrosion Psyma Beast Jeruda. * Red Blade (25) - which based on the unused Time Force monster, Arms Dealer Banjan. * Grim Reaper (26-27) - which based on the unused Lightspeed Rescue monster, Soft Body Psyma Beast Deathmine. * Card King (26-27) - which based on the unused Super Megaforce monster, Yokubarido. * Gastealer (28) - which based on the unused Turbo mosnter, SS Sutatanzo. * Molelizer (29) - which based on the unused In Space monster, Mole Nejire. * Armoray (30) - which based on the unused SPD monster, Tenkaonian Raja Namunan. * Centilion (31) - which based on the unused Mystic Force monster, Hades Beast Manticore. * Funguster (32) - which based on the unused Mystic Force monster, Hades Beast Fungus * Streamy Meanie (33) - which based on the unused Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (3rd season)/Alien Rangers monster, Enraenra. * Puppeterror (34) - which based on the unused Samurai/Super Samurai monster, Kugutsukai. * Steelizer (35) - which based on the unused Super Megaforce monster, Zaien. * Deadwood (36-37) - which based on the unused Super Megaforce monster, Woodroid Moririn. * * Arsenal Episodes # Angels Surge, Unleashed! Pt, 1 # Angels Surge, Unleashed! Pt, 2 # Funny Rangers # The Wild Armadillo # Blazemander # Copy Rangers # The Eye of Madness! # Fears of Moths? # The Legends of the Cicada Wonger # The Hunt for the Elephant # The Mysterious Golden Angel, Pt. 1 # The Mysterious Golden Angel, Pt. 2 # Ranger Gold # Enter the Noisephant # The Red, the Gold and the Green # Don's Pot # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials Movies Category:Series Category:Power Rangers: Angels Surge Category:Billy2009